Ed Theft Auto
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Ed decides to Leave Peach Creek in an attempt to Escape Sarah and Eddy, and to pursuit his own talents as a City man, Unfortunately for him City life wasn't as easy as he had Suspected.
1. Chapter 1 Had It Up To Here!

It was a Very disturbing day in the Cul-de-Sac…. Ed raced through the Sidewalk laughin like he always dose… Eddy was chassin after him. _"Come back here with My Quarter Idiot!" _Eddy Yelled…

Ed leaped over a fence and raced into his house closing the door causin Eddy to slam into it. _"Ah ha ha ha ha ha… Naughty Naughty for little Eddy ha ha ha ha ha" _Ed teased from the window.

Eddy grinned his teeth and held out three fingers. "I'm givin you to the count of 3 to open this door and give me my quarter." He warned.

Ed just stood there starin as if he didn't hear a single word Eddy had said.

Annoyed Eddy began to pound at the door as Ed still stood there gazing. _"Open this door right now Monobrow!"_ Eddy cried Bangin even harder.

Sarah was writing in her diary when she began to hear the sounds of the Banging comin from outside. She walked to the window and saw Eddy. Annoyed she opens up her bedroom window and Yells.

_"Stop bangin you Fat Head your givin me a head ache."_ Eddy turned to glare at Sarah he was in no mood for her right now and pointed shouting back "You stay out of this You Brat this dosen't concern you…"

Sarah growled as Eddy banged again _"Ed I'm losing all my Patience open this door before I break It down!"_ Eddy Warned. as the door's hinges began to break from Eddy's anger.

Sarah stormed down the stairs and into the Living room where Ed was staring at a fly that was buzzing around his eyes._ "ED!"_ She hollard finally getting Ed to his senses, Ed turns to see Sarah glaring at him.

_"Baby Sister!"_ Ed said cheefully and was about to giver her a hug, until Sarah grabbed a tight hold on his Neck.

_"Tell your stupid friend to hit the road. I'm trying to Work!"_ She ordered with a large state of Anger, causing Ed's cheerfulness to initially drop to cowardliness in just a matter of seconds.

_"Ugh yes Baby Sister"_ Ed said, as soon as Sarah let go.

Ed finally at last open the door. _"It's about time Monobrow Now give me the stupid Quarter Ed!"_ Eddy demanded giving him a second chance to hand him his money. Sarah's face turned bright red with Steam comin out of her ears as hot as Gas from an erupting Volcano.

"All that racket was for some stupid Quarter" Sarah Hollard, voice so powerful it nearly erupted into the destruction of all glass artifacts in the entire house.

Ed turned to Sarah grinning her Teeth. _"Sarah, Eddy said I can have a Quarter."_ Eddy snatched the Quarter from Ed's hand. "Yeah right. Me pay you? Never..." Eddy laughed walkin back to the street.

Ed just stared with tears in his eyes, than looked down at his feet. _"I ain't never gonna get any money."_ It wasn't long before he felt a hand grab his ear and yank him back into the house with the door being slammed in mire seconds.

_"ED!"_ Sarah yelled grabbing a hold of his neck again shaking it violently. _"You listen to me Mr. I've got a test tomorrow in My Gym class tomorrow and I Need To Study!."_ Ed Gulped with sweat raining all over his face. _"Study yes Baby Sister."_ He replied on a chocking state.

Sarah let go than pointed at his nose hard _"Jimmy will be coming in a few hours to study with me and You are not to barge into my room or I will tell Mom!"_ After those words Sarah finally left and stormed back, upstairs. Ed got up and felt his throat.

He felt as if his torment would never end, as he glared back at the front door than at the stairs.

_"This has gone on for too long, For many years I had to take abuse from both Eddy and my own baby Sister. I love her a lot but what dose she do? she treats me like Rubbish every stinkin day even if I don't do anything wrong."_ Ed yelled to himself as he stormed towards his room, where after entry he grabbed a Suit case and began to pack all of his clothes, his Buttered Toast, collection of Sponges and even his TV and Bed.

_"Sarah dose not want me to disturb her well than that's exactly what she will get"_ Ed snapped closing the suit case than stormin back up the stairs. and out of the house with a slam.

Ed headed to the Junk yard where he began to look for parts on a means of transportation. _"I maybe too young to drive, but what are they gonna do?"_ Ed thought to himself as he began to Construct a car out of metal and scrap. It was not as good as he thought but it will at least get him out of Peach Creek.

Ed tossed his suit case into the Go Kart than looked at the Horizon knowing that he was about to leave his own home and enter a world that he has never came across before. _"Butter toast"_ Ed said cheerfully as he gt into the Kart and zoomed off into the Sunset leaving behind skid marks from when the tires squealed.


	2. Chapter 2 Ed Is Missing

The next Morning Sarah returned from Peach Creek Jr High while Walkin back home with Jimmy. She got an A On her test like she always have. _"Great job Sarah I knew you had it In You."_ Jimmy said with a smile. _"Sometimes I don't know my own Strength"_ Sarah said with a smile.

Rolf was complaining due to the fact that Johnny would not stop pestering him about sharing his answers and because of that Rolf had failed his test. _"So what if you have an F on your Test Rolf, It means Fantastic"_ Johnny said with a Smile, only to hear the tragic definition from Plank.

_"What's that Plank? It means What? No Way?"_ Johnny gasped while turning to Rolf. _"You have made a mockery of Rolf"_ He snapped showing him his Test. _"Forgive I will not!"_ He added.

As Kevin was soaring on his Bike with Nazz on the back seat. _"So Kev how did you do on your test? Sounds like Rolf did terrible." "I'm sure he did"_ Kevin answered as he passed Edd and Eddy Hollering _"Dorks"_ at them like he always dose.

_"Somethin just doesn't feel right where is Ed?"_ Edd asked in a worried way, "He never missed school before?" _"Oh I'm sure Lumphead is fine he's probably at home right now doin Sarah's chores or downstairs in his room counting his Teeth again."_ Eddy answered not surprised.

Edd Sneered, _"Your really going to have to learn to care once and a while Eddy"_ He snapped as he walked away. _"I Care! I just don't think he's in danger."_ Eddy answered following Edd.

Meanwhile back at the Cul-De-Sac Eddy was lying on his bed reading his Magazines and Edd was busy at his house conducting newer experiments, the only thing that he is able to do of course.

_"Alright this is getting lame.."_ Eddy whined as he tossed his Magazine into a Pile of the last 20 Issues that he has been reading for the last 20 Minutes. _"I say we get ed, and start scamin..." _Eddy ordered as he stopped Edd's hand from writing anymore Information on his note pad.

_"Fine fine just stop pressurizing my hand Eddy..."_ Snapped Edd rubbing his wrist._ "Whatever..."_ Edd and Eddy have a race to see who can make it to Ed's house first, Eddy wins and manages to enter Ed's basement, but is surprised to see the room stripped of belongings.

_"Hey Monobrow Are ya In here!"_ Eddy called lookin around. He was nowhere to be found. _"Hey Lumphead!"_ He called again no answer, he noticed the wall where Ed kept his collection of Sponges was ripped and removed of all sponges. _"Where Is that Lump Head?"_ Eddy thought to himself as Edd Finally entered the room Exhausted.

_"Ya know Eddy there's a difference between Showing Off and-"_ Edd stops when he sees Ed's empty Basement. _"Eddy where's Ed?"_ Edd's worries start to rise even higher.

_"I'm tryin to find out relax Sockhead will ya."_ Eddy snapped searchin around Ed's old room but all he found was nothin but the Dark purple walls, Insects, wool from the ceilings, and torn wallpaper, including the dirty bathroom. _"Ed Oh Ed!"_ Edd called in a medium tone, there was still no answer.

_"Don't get your sock in a knot Mr Profecto, I'm sure Lumphead is upstairs doin chores for Sarah like he always dose."_ Eddy added as the 2 head upstairs they begin to search Ed's whole house from top to bottom still no sign of the idiot.

_"We've searched this whole house from top to bottom Eddy he's no where."_ Edd exclaimed. _"There's only one place in this house we haven't checked."_ Eddy said holdin one finger up. _"Oh know Please tell me It's not-" _Edd started off only to be cut off by Eddy

_"That's right Sockhead, Sarah's room"_ Eddy answered pointing down the hall to Sarah's bedroom door.

_"Have You Gone Mad Eddy Sarah will only let Jimmy go in there and not either of us."_ Edd warned hiding behind a chair as Eddy is starting to get heavily annoyed.

_"Ya got any better Ideas Sherlock I'm all ears..."_ Eddy snapped before grabbing the back of Edd's shirt and dragging him towards Sarah's door.

_"But until than we're goin In."_ Before their entry, Sarah is in her room changing from her school clothes into her regular everyday clothes, until she hears aloud kick.

Angry thinkin that It's Ed turns to see Eddy and Edd walk In. _"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"_ both Ed's scream at the same time as Sarah dose.

Sarah Cover's her chest with her face red as a rose from both anger and embarrassment. _"Get Lost you stinkin Perverts!"_ Sarah growled. _"Not a chance!"_ Eddy sneared knockin Edd to his feet while he is coverin his eyes with his hat.

_"We're not goin anywhere until we find Ed! Double D I'll search over here You search over there!"_ Eddy ordered kickin Edd _"Whoa!"_ shouted Edd before crashing down on a pile of dolls.

Sarah's anger rose to the point of dangerous and she began to scream...

Eddy began to search through Sarah's closet but no Ed. All of a sudden out of nowhere Eddy is struck on the head with a baseball bat... "Ouch" He cried. He than looks behind and sees Sarah with fire in her eyes.

_"Ugh Oh RUN FOR IT SOCKHEAD!"_ Both Ed's run for their lives... _"Wait untill I get my Hands On you To!"_ Sarah roared. _"Enter the room great Idea Eddy!"_ Edd Snapped, as they raced down the stairs with Eddy ignoring Double D's remarks.

Both leave the house hoping that Sarah would not leave it. Sarah stopped at the doorstep and look around_ "Ha! You can't get us now Sarah Ah ha ha haha ha"_ Eddy began to laugh as he fell to the ground rolling on one side to the next. Sarah embarrassed storms back into the house growling and slams the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3 Mondo City

It was 8:00Am Ed was still driving along the Highway in his Junky Kart. _"I have to find somewhere I can go and start a knew. ha h ha ha ha Knew"_ Ed laughed at his own remark as he soared down the hill, the sky began to turn grey and thunder is heard, a storm was defiantly coming. "Oh oh..." Ed Gasped knowing that he never installed a roof on his kart like he should have done but that pays when you have the brain the size of a bug. All of a sudden It started to come down heavily. Ed continued on and eventually after a grand total of over a hundred and twenty miles away from Peach Creak he ended up across the Boarder entering the land of Hon, a Gang Infested region and a Mafia War area. As he drove through the harsh winds Ed finally manages to reach a city and he soon passes the Banner which says in high Bold letters "**MONDO CITY"** As Ed entered Suburbia he looked around in a state of shock and disbelief he never in his whole life has ever been in a city before and he had no Idea how tall the skyscrapers were, but before he can look around he wants to find a way how to get out of the rain. He pulled the Kart into an Alley way where he plans on spending the night in a dumpster but is stopped by a Middle aged Android. "Who are you?" Ed asked in a state a shock due to the fact that this thing is not Human. _"I'm Harrison Rivera, kids like you should not be outside Peach Creek this place is a War Zone."_ Ed just looked in a state of confusion. _"A War Zone?"_ Yeah that's right Russians own all of Mondo and are terrorizing all of it's citizens, with each passing year over a grand total of 150 deaths occur due to Civil brawls." Ed is amazed by Harrison's words, and for the first time Ed did not feel so stupid. "That-That's terrible" Ed said with a sad voice. _"It's what happens hear, the Russian mobs don't care even if your a damned father they would be willing to kill your own children even if you do pay them, It's a real shame man."_ Ed looked up with his fists clenched. _"Is there a way to stop this?"_ Ed asked looking at Harrison with determination.

"War would be the only option we've tried everything else. nothin works" Harrison said with an unhappy tone. Ed steps up closer towards him looking at him straight in the eye. "If you have a space in your gang I'd like to join" "Forget It kid, your way too young to even be handling a gun." Harrison rejecting automatically but Ed glared taking No was unexceptable at this occasion. Harrison sighed okay fine, I'll see what I can do to get you in, Ed's glare than transformed into Smile of determination. Ed was sent to stay inside of an Abandon Ware House located on Antucci Street where he would remain. Ed however through out the past couple days began to change from becoming an Idiot into a smart and deadly kid.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Later SHOOTOUT AT Jade Square: DownTown Mondo 12:00Pm...<strong>

Ed is shown armed with An Beretta 92 Pistol Under his Green Jacket He also has Black Sunglasses and 2 Goons inside a car heading through the Slim Tunnel and towards the Jade Square area where there was to be a group of heavily armed Russians in the Vicinity in an attempt to steal a truck load of Pot from one of thier trucks. However it wasn't long before a large firefight broke out and Ed and his 2 partners were ambushed. As people run from terror from the sounds of the shooting, Ed and his partners hid behind the car and fire back with their weapons. Ed turns to Johnathan who is armed with a MP11, _"Move to the Left Flank the Russians from teh West."_ Ed splits from cover covering Johnathan as he makes his way to the west. He manages to take out a large number of Russians but 2 Vans later arrived with reinforcements. Travis Ed's second Partner managed to take out the driver of one of the vans causing the vehicle to lose control and crash into a Department store.

Ed dashed behind another car while his buddies were still exchanging fire from both sides that Ed had placed them In. As the surviving Van began to Unload their Reinforcements

Ed surprised them by firing Multiple shots at them before they can even get out. Sirens were soon herd the Police were on their way. The Russians soon got into Position in an attempt to ambush the cops but Ed and the others draw their attention by continuously firing upon their position. Jade Square later turned into a WarZone between the Police the Russian Mob and the Mondo Mob. News crews were filming the whole scene as best as they could and also in an attempt to avoid getting shot at by bullets as well. _"As You can see War has once again torn Up our streets here In the downtown Area Of Jade Square where It would appear that there is a new and much younger type child among this brawl."_ Ed Is shown racing pass the cars than into the Alley way with the rest of his partners. "_This Is Hora Jona Mondo Central"_


	4. Chapter 4 Sibling Love

Sarah got out of bed stretching "Ah what a lovely nap." She said as she grabbed her Polly Poo Poo doll only to realize that it was not there... Sarah began to search around but found nothing. All of a sudden a certain Idea caused her to growl in Anger. _"ED!"_ She Screamed, Ed did not appear at the door, usually he would end up rushing in in an attempt to calm Sarah, but this time he is not. _"EDDD!"_ She screamed again, Ed still did not appear at the door, _"EDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"_ Ed still doesn't come to Sarah. Sarah thinkin that Ed is ignoring her Storms towards the basement... Her face red as a bad sun burn. She forced the door open so had that the whole house shook and Screamed Ed again, but her anger dropped into surprise when she saw the entire basement empty. Sarah now more confused than angry begins to search the whole basement.

_"Ed!"_ She called, no reply. Sarah looked all around, all she found was just the walls the Ceilings and the floors nothing more the furniture was even gone. "_Ed If this is one of your Jokes Mr. Your gonna get It"_ She warned as she scanned his whole room from top to bottom but no longer finds anything. Her anger began to raise even Higher and she storms Up the stairs into the Living room and out of the house. Edd was doing his usual Routine working for the sticky notes that Mother had left while Eddy was waiting Impatiently. _"Come on Come On we don't have all Day Sock Head"_ _"Eddy Please I have to get these Chores done or mother will be most displeased."_ Eddy begins to growl with annoyance. All off a sudden Banging is heard on Edd's front door. _"Some one is at the door Eddy..."_ Edd said while drying the dishes.. _"So"_ Eddy replied not amused. "Would you get it My hands are filthy..." _"Alright Alright"_ eddy growled with annoyance and headed for the front door.

He opens it in a very annoyed way "Wha-" Sarah grabs a hold of his neck and forces his face towards hers "Where Is he?" growled Sarah._ "Who"_ Eddy said coughing. "My Stupid brother... ED!" Sarah cried tightening her grip on his neck. _"Your Breakin My neck..."_ Eddy cried trying to get free from Sarah but was powerless. _"Answer ME! FLATHEAD!"_ Edd rushed in standin In shock after seeing an angry Sarah Invading his own house. "Double... D.. You mind gettin this one off Me..._"Eddy pleaded._ "I just want an Answer Sarah snapped _"Say it and I'll Let Go!"_ Edd rushed in cautiously Whoa Sarah what's goin On here. _"My Stupid brother Is gone and I don't know where he is."_ Edd struggles to pry Sarah's hands from Eddy's neck _"Sarah we don't know where Ed Is We haven't seen him for the Past 2 Weeks..."_ Sarah lets go In shock._ "2 Weeks Are You Fricken kiddin Me!"_ Eddy was on his Knees coughing from Sarah's powerful grip. _"Thanks sock head any longer and I would have been Eddy the Headless Scamer"_ Eddy glares at Sarah who was now twiddling her thumps _"We don't know where Monobrow Is ya squirt Get lost!"_ Eddy was about to slam the door at her face but is stopped by Edd. "That's quite enough Eddy... I have to agree with Sarah where Is Ed? It is definatly not like him not to see us anymore..." Edd asked in a worried way. _"Maybe he grew tired of listening to your Nagging just like I do."_ Eddy insulted with a sneer.

Edd was about to snap until the News came on the Televison... _**"Peach Creak News this Is Tom Hunter Reporting of a shoot out that occurred In Mondo City Live during the Civil Brawl Mondo Central News Reporter_ Hora Jona Go ahead Hora..._" **_Interested all three gather around the Television to hear the where abouts of the News Broadcast _"Mondo City? Where's that? I never heard of Mondo City before"_ Eddy asked looking at Edd, _"Shhhhhh how can we know if we can't hear it you Flat head"_ Sarah snapped Eddy growled with Annoyance and just stared back at the Television screen. **_" Thanks Mr Hunter Now As You can see War has once again torn Up our streets here In the downtown Area Of Jade Square where It would appear that there is a new and much younger type child among this brawl."_** Sarah sees Ed amongst the Shooting._ "HOLD IT REWIND IT"_ Sarah cried Edd rewinds the news where they see Ed rushing past Bullets and Firing his Berreta M9 Pistol Eddy pauses it and both are lookin in shock.. _"What the heck is That Idiot Doing?"_ Eddy cried _"Is that lumphead seriously trying to get himself Killed!"_ Edd just remained silent too surprise to say anything at the moment. Sarah just stairs at the frozen screen for the first time in her life she is worried.. _"Ed..."_ She whispered in a soft worried voice


	5. Chapter 5 On the Way To Mondo City

_"MONDO CITY! Ed Is IN MONDO CITY!"_ Sarah cried with a state of Panic As Edd remained in frozen from a state of complete and utter shock from seeing one of his friends wielding a gun and actually firing it at another person especially one that is dangerous. Sarah turns and glares At Eddy with a ferocious growl "You knew about this Flat head" She cried, Eddy was about to snap but he was too late Sarah had pounced onto him throwing swift and merciless punches at his face hard and extremely deadly. Eddy at one point manged to block one punch and Slap Sarah off leaving a red hand mark on her left Cheek on the hot head girl. _"Get off me Sarah! I didn't know he was there from the start!"_ Eddy growled glaring at Sarah who was tearing and grinning her teeth. _"LIAR!"_ She screamed causing Eddy to gasp as she Leaded for him again and sent a down punch on his head causing him to drop to the ground. Eddy quickly rolled over to the left as Sarah sent another punch makin a hole in the floor, Eddy sent a kick at Her face causing her to fly against the wall hard. Eddy just stared at her she was motionless at first but he can see drops of tears falling onto the floor. _"Whats wrong with You Sarah? Your not even touchin anyone for the first Time In a row"_ Eddy asked now sounding concerned. Sarah slowly gets back up to her feet while starin at the ground. _"Sarah?"_ Eddy asked with even more concern. Sarah slowly began to look up with a huge and deadlier glare. Eddy knew what this meant, he remembered how she got this way 5 Months ago when him Edd and Ed were trying to watch the monster Movie marathon even though it turned out to be major blood kill.

_"Uh Oh..."_ Eddy gasped, Sarah began to storm towards him, Eddy began to back away, but Edd finally to his senses gets in the middle of the two of them. _"It's about time Sockhead!"_ Eddy snapped. Ed ignoring Eddy's poor behavior turns to look Sarah who apparently stopped due to Edd being in her way of her target. _"Move It Double D!"_ Sarah warned, _"No!"_ Edd shot back. Sarah clenches her fists and was about to attack both, until Edd interrupts. _"That is quite enough Sarah I know our angry that Ed is gone but you can't take on me or Eddy he left without tellin either of us."_ Edd begged as Sarah just continued to glare but was also listening as well. Sarah's anger later turned into A burst of tears and Sarah ran out of the house crying, while Edd and Eddy watch in shock and disbelief. _"Sheesh talkin about a bad mood..."_ Eddy said while Edd responded. _"This is quite a discovery Eddy..."_ Eddy turned to Edd demanding to know what he is trying to say. _"What, me almost getting killed by a Sarah."_ Edd glares from a state of annoyance. "No Eddy, I mean She is heart broken, She's worried about Ed." just hearin those words made Eddy burst into a state of Hyena sounding laughter... _"Ah ha ha ha What books have you been reading Sockhead? This Is Sarah we're talkin about here!"_ Edd glared not taking too kindly to Eddy's heartless words._ "Eddy If she didn't care about Ed she wouldn't have attacked us like the way she did now." "She Attacked off because of her stupid dolly Polly Poh poh whatever it is" _Eddy shouted back leaving out the door.

_"Where are you goin?"_ Edd demanded, _"What's It look like Sock head I'm goin to Find that Lump head and knock some sense into that Bug size brain that he has..." _Edd gasped and blocked Eddy's path_ "No Eddy I read about Mondo City It's too dangerous that not even Sarah cannot survive there"_ Eddy beginning to get annoyed wacks Edd in the back of the head _"Wake up Mr Perfecto Ed is in a dangerous place and he is going to be Ed dead if we don't bring him back! You don't have to come with me ya know!"_ Edd flt the back of his head but still refused to go. _"Eddy what would are parents say? They surely would never take us there and were too young to drive"_ _"So? If Lumpy can do it than so can we"_ Eddy snapped grabbing a hold of the back of Ed's shirt like he did 4 days ago. _"We're goin" _ Eddy forces Edd to his face_ "Listen up sock head head to your room grab all of your clothes a couple of snacks and Tools, and meet me at the junk yard at 7:00PM If your parents should question your judgement we're heading over to Ed's for a Sleep over" _Before Edd can even say anything Eddy like a spinning top sends Edd crashing back inside his house than slams the door heading back to his house to get his things.

**_6 Hours Later PEACH CREEK JUNKYARD..._**

Eddy was shown waiting for Edd to arrive he is sitting on his suit case waiting very impatiently and staring at a bunch of junk to his left little did he know that the skid marks that was made by Ed's junker go kart was 4 Inches to his left. _"If he bailed on me he's gonna need a hospital"_ Eddy snapped lookin at his watch. He finally hears the sounds of grunting and turns to see Edd finally arrived with a large suitcase. _"It's about time..."_ Eddy snapped, as Edd glared, but than notices Ed's skid marks on the ground. _"Eddy look vehicle tracks, Somebody must have driven a car through here,"_ He begins to follow the way of the tracks _"Who ever it was headed that way..."_ Eddy took a look at the tracks than notices something lying on the ground something that Ed loves, His butter toasts has accidentally fallen out of his kart when he zoomed away. "Lump head has been here..." Eddy said grabbing a hold of his butter toast. _"It can't be than If that's Ed's than those Tracks must belong to him too. But how Ed's too young to drive."_ Eddy himself is even amazed. He than turns to a pile a junk left behind after Ed's construction of his kart. _"Hey sockhead get a load of this..."_ Edd gasps _"Unbelievable Edd must have constructed a Go Kart with all of this junk."_ Edd said grabbing a peace of scrap and examining it. _"Well If lumpy can do it than so can we..."_ After hours of building Edd and Eddy's kart was completed this time with a two seater and Edd as the driver. Both hopped In _"Good thing I have this Map so we don't get lost"_ Edd said with a smile. _"Oh brother"_ Sighed Eddy All of their belongings are on a trailer In the back. _"Alright Double D Let's go"_ Eddy ordered. As Edd was about to put his foot on the gas A girls voice stops him in his tracks. _"Not without Me your not!"_

Both turn as a Pink Suit case drops to the ground and Sarah is shown wanting to go too. Eddy glares, "Hit the road Sarah this doesn't concern you, Come on Double D let's go..." Edd glared at Eddy, than turns to Sarah. "Sarah why would you wanna come with us." Sarah blushed, and finally replied._ "A Sibling of mine is in danger and I wanna bring him back so I can knock some sense into that Idiot."_ _"Forget It Sarah the Beatin is my Job now hit the Road!"_ Eddy snapped again. Sarah and Edd both glare at Eddy _"What?"_ All three are zooming off Sarah now in the Passenger Seat Edd still in the drivers seat and Eddy now being dragged along with the trailer... _"Ow Oh Ah! I"L GET YOU FOR THIS SOCK HEAD"_ Eddy gave a cry as they disappeared into the direction where Ed had gone. While On the road Sarah reached into her pocket and made sure that no one noticed she Opened up a locket that she has been keeping a secret from everyone even Jimmy, It showed a picture of her when she was a baby and Ed licking her face happy at the sight Sarah kisses the picture and places the locket back inside of the pocket of her jeans.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Reunion At Jora Ave

It is 9:00AM as the Kart is moving down the road Sarah is reading the map. "We should be there by Now Double D... are you sure that this Map is good?" She asked in concern. Without saying a word, Eddy who is now in sitting on the trailer and is in a huge state of annoyance reaches out and grabs the Map and flips it revealing that she had been reading the Map upside down. _"Oh... that was the problem. Why didn't you say something you Fat Head?"_ Sarah snapped at Eddy as he growled trying his hardest not to snap and throw her off the kart. _"You know I'm gonna get you for this Sock Head!"_ He snapped at Edd with a deadly glare, Edd just ignored and was focusing on the road ahead in order to avoid a crash. _"We're just passing Peach Ave, It looks like we're approaching through Lemon Brook."_ Sarah said following the route of the road with her finger until the Map is swiped out of her hands by a very annoyed Eddy. "HEY! give me that Map You Fat Head!" Sarah snapped, _"You and who's army!"_ Eddy shot back, as Sarah began to growl ready to pound the living daylights out of him like she always dose when she gets like this. Edd knowing what's about to happen tries to stop things before the map can be lost. _"Sarah I know when your angry no one can reason with you, but can you please try to hold your temper just this once, If you pound Eddy now we'll lose the map, and If we lose the map not only will never find Ed, but we'll also never get back to Peach Creek"_ Edd pleaded as best as he can hoping that Sarah would do the right thing. "_Yeah squirt So sit back down before I take my seat back!"_ Eddy added on as he began to scan the map. Sarah's face turned red as she growled but knowing that Edd is right, she sits back down with her arms across her chest trying her best to calm down.

After an Hour Eddy finally points out on the Map that they are approaching the Hon boarder, _"Hey sock head we're almost out of Peach Creek it looks like the land on our boarder is a country Known as Hon."_ Edd and Sarah have never heard of such a land in their whole lives._ "Hon?"_ Edd asked In confusion _"I never heard of a country like that before"_ Sarah added on. They crossed the boarder and into Hon they are amazed on how dead the land looks and how cracked the road is from right under them. they stop for a few minutes all of their faces had turned green from sickness by the intense shaking. "Wow this road is rough." Edd said nearly almost getting sick from the violent shaking of the kart. They finally reach a clear road after 20 Minutes of violent shaking. "It's so good being back on a nice smooth road again" Eddy said with his eyes spinning around, "Ugh I don't feel so good..." Sarah said before puking,_ "Yuk!"_ Eddy whined as he turned to Edd who was puking himself in a paper bag that he kept inside of the Kart's constructed glove compartment. "_Enough with the Pu-"_ eddy's snap is later silent from his stomach as he covers his mouth and snatches the Bag from Edd and pukes as well, than hands the bag back over to Edd. _"Gee thanks Eddy"_ Edd snapped. _"Let's just keep goin already!"_ Eddy yelled with annoyance.

While Sarah was out of the passenger seat, Eddy sneaks back on the seat, but It wasn't long before Sarah turns and sees him. "Hey you get out of my Seat!" She commanded pointing directly at his nose her finger only 3 Inches away from it. _"Wha do I look like a Parrot that copies everything or dose anything what people say? Not moving from this spot!"_ Sarah finally snaps and pounds his head hard forcing him to get out, Sarah points back to the trailer as He storms and get's back on with his arms crossed. They zoom off again. 20 Minutes later they finally enter Mondo City and are amazed on how big the city is. _"This city is huge just how are we going to fine Ed?"_ Eddy demanded looking around. _"Eddy I told you lookin for Ed was goin to be easy."_ A large bang is heard the Kart is brought to a halt... _"What's goin on Sock Head?"_ Eddy demanded with a glare. "Oh dear It seems that are Engine has over heated, we're on foot from here." All three groan. _"Great nice goin Idiots!"_ Sarah snapped as she got out, and walked over to the trailer to get her suit case. "You didn't have to come ya brat!" Eddy shot back snatching his suit case from the trailer too. "I only came so I can pound my brother! Idiot" Sarah growled pointing at his chest hard only for Eddy to just whack her hand away "Forget it Sarah the one who is coing to pound that Idiot is me and no one Else" Eddy shouted back poking her nose just as hard as she did with his chest. Sarah growled, and was about to pound him until Shadows caught both of their attention. _"Well what do we have here... Little Children?"_ all 3 gasp when they see w Russian Mobsters look over at them with a complete smirk. Ed is walkin down the sidewalk and is enjoying a tasty Jawbreaker but hears the sounds of cries for help, _"Some body help, Stay back! Don't you Touch Us!"_ he recognize the voice It was Edd. _"Double D?"_ Ed said in shock following the sounds into an Ally way At Jora Ave. _"Come on guys let's not get too Heisty?"_ Eddy said as the 3 back off into a wall. "Yeah what is the problem?" Sarah added on. _"I don't have problem you 3 do."_ Both Russian adults begin to pound the 3 of them one also has Sarah in a chocking postion. _"Don't do this she is just a Little Girl!"_ Edd cried only to be choked too Eddy is under threat from a knife. _"Sarah your temper could be useful right now."_ Eddy pleaded his heart pounding out of control. _"Somebody please help us."_ Edd pleaded in a weak voice.

Ed Storms into the Alley realizing who their are attacking and is enraged _"STOP THIS!"_ He cried coming out of the hiding. Both Russians look _"Well Well who are You"_ The first Goon says finally taking his eyes off Eddy and shows the knife right infront of Ed, "Get out of here." He warned. "What" snapped the first Mbster _"Yes"_ Ed snapped grabbing a hold of the first Mobsters arm and and forces him to the ground punching it so hard that he breaks the arm. Edd and Eddy watch In terror even Sarah. "Aggggh! MY arm!" Ed Storms to the second Mobster the one who has his sister. "What about You!" He snapped pointing while approaching. The second one lets go of his sister and rushes to help out his partner. Ed watches and snaps "Come On Gillipollas!" As teh second Mobster finally gets the first one to his feet. They begin to leave. _"Get outta of here Now! And if you come back!"_ He draws out his Berretta M9 _"I'll Kill You U Understand?"_ Eddy grabs the knife off of the ground and Yells _"You forgot this You Honian Pricks!"_ Ed blows steam as he hits the wall. Sarah and Edd are in shock they have never seen Ed act like this not even during the time when he had a rock in his foot at the time.

"


	7. Chapter 7 Tragedy At ReThink Square

Edd cried in terror as Ed placed the gun back in his Pocket. _"ED HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"_ Ed turned not looking to amused _"Your Welcome!"_ He snapped walkin away, but Edd immediately blocks his path and looks at him straight in the eyes, before continuing on what he was saying. _"Ed don't you realize what you just pulled out of your Pocket?" "A gun so what?"_ Ed demanded with annoyance actually shocking Edd Eddy and even Sarah, for she has never seen him act this way even after that Incident with the Rock stuck in his foot 3 Months ago. _"Whats wrong with You Do you have another Rock stuck in your foot Or somethin Lump Head!"_ Eddy demanded stepping along side Edd. _"I'm fire Eddy..."_ Ed answered than turning back to Edd, _"Now out with it... What are you guys doin in a city like this?" _Ed asked sounding a bit calmer now. Edd now more calm now that Ed is not grumpy finally begins to talk like he always dose. _"Looking for You, We were all-" _He is automatically cut off by Eddy who is waging his fist right in front of Ed's nose._ "Going to pound the livin day lights outta of you For leaving Idiot!" _Edd ignored Eddy's stupid remarks and continued on what he was going to say until he was interrupted by Sarah who finally spoke at last._ "ED!" _She screamed in a furious way pouncing on top of him and ringing his neck with her arms just as she did during Jimmy's birthday party last year._ "You Idiot! Who said You Can Scare Me Like That!"_ She demanded._ "I had to get away from You and Eddy for a bit" _Ed answered in a non surprising way._ "Get A Way- What the Heck did I Do?" _Ed got up Sarah is now hanging from his neck, "_"Whoa!"_ her grip came lose and she fell right on her rear end. _"Ow..." _Ed Points directly at Eddy's forehead._ "Double D and I are always workin Our Butt;s off in order to put your Scams to effect, you don't even give us our cut and your always wackin my head around especially when I try to do the write thing!" _Eddy begins to back away._ "Listen to yourself your gettin like Sarah right now!" _Eddy pleaded, but tripped on Sarah's Locket that fell out of her pocket when She fell to the ground. that was on the ground. _"What the?"_

Sarah began to felt around the side of her pockets, than did a loud gasp when she found out that her locket has fallen out of her pocket after when she hit the ground._ "What the heck is this" _Eddy demanded picking Up the Locket and looking at it only to get pounced By Sarah. Ed shook is head with a large state of annoyance pulled out his M.9 and fired into the sky causing a great deal of silence and nothing but the echoing of the gunshot._ "Ed! You put that Gun down Now before You kill Some one!" _Edd hollard freaking out knowing that Ed has never in his whole life acted like this._ "Someone had to stop the fighting here..." _Ed snapped twirling the Pistol in his finger and places it back under his green Jacket. As Ed began to walk for the streets Edd and Eddy rushed to catch Up. Sarah quickly placed the Locket inside her pocket and rushed after them. _"Lumphead have ylu seriously lost your mind? This is a real dangerous town that your In are you trying to get yourself killed or something!" _Eddy snapped while giving him a glare only to be ignored by Ed who continued on. _"Hey Mono Brow I'm talkin to you!"_ Eddy snapped again only to get responded by a voice that sounded like the growl of an angry bear roaring at 3 frighten rabbits. _"What the hell are you 3 Doin here..." _ all 3 just looked in fright for a second until Edd finally walked up and answered._ "We- We were worried we just came to take you back to the Cul-De-Sac." _Ed just through Edd a sharp look before responding to his answer. _ "Why Should I head back with any Of you? 1 of you only use me for Cash the other one doesn't even love me and she's my Stupid Little Sister..." _Edd approached even closer,_ "You don't belong in a city like this Ed." _Edd said trying to convince him only to be interrupted by Eddy._ "Yeah MonoBrow this city has turned you into a monster." _Ed just gave one little glare than turned his back. he attempted to continue walkin until Sarah finally called out. _"ED!" _Ed quickly turned to glare at Sarah, but Sarah for the first time in his sights was not glaring back. She looked more frightened than angry.

She just stared at him for a couple of seconds took a deep breath than finally spoke._ "Ed... Double D is right, you don't belong here." _Ed's glare quickly transformed into a face of shock she was sounding as if she had been worried about him all this time._ "Listen to me... When I saw you On the news from back at Eddy's house I was worried... I even offered to come with both of them because I wanted to know if you were Okay..." ed was in more shock than he was when all 3 of his friends were attacked, and begins to see Tears scrolling down from Sarah's cheeks. "I was worried about you." _Edd softly grabbed Sarah's shoulder as she stared down at the ground, her tears dropping and staining the Sidewalks Of ReThink Square._ "Please Ed do the right thing, we all care about you, We always have..." _Ed looked over at the 2 and even too Eddy who was looking of fly disgusted from his little sisters words, finally atlast Ed turned back to Sarah and Edd smiled and said his most famous catch phrase ever. _"Butter Toast..." _Just hearing those words Sarah rushed over to Ed and hugged him. the sight of it caused Edd to cry..._ "Ed from now On I promise I will never abuse you again..." _Sarah swore to an oath... Eddy just stared unphased._ "Yeah right I wonder how long until she forgets that Oath..."_

**CENTRAL RETHINK SQUARE... 7:00Pm Early Dusk... Song Kelly Clarkson So Already Gone Plays...**

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Even with our fists held high  
>It never would've worked out right<br>We were never meant for do or die...**_

Ed waited very very nervously knowing that his mother was going to beat him on the where abouts of not only leaving Peach Creek but also being involved in a gang of dangerous criminals especially when they were at war with one another._ "Oh lighten Up Lump head I'm sure your Mom won't hurt you... At least thag much anyway..." _Eddy suggested only to make Ed feel even more worst._"Eddy don't you understand Ed did a serious thing he could wind up in Juvenile hall for wielding 2 Guns..." _snapped Edd who was defiantly not appreciating Eddy's Attitude towards their scared friend, but the one who was getting the most angry was non other than Sarah. Sarah in an attempt to calm herself grabbed a hold of Ed's shoulder Ed flinched as If he was gonna get pounded, just seeing Ed flinch made Sarah's anger for Eddy's Insult automatically drop to Ashamed look Sarah attempted to reach for his head, only for Ed to get even more afraid._ "Ed... It's Okay... _It's Okay" Sarah said in a soft voice, causing Ed to look at her. "I'm not going to hurt you..." Ed's shivering finally began to die down abit. As soon as Sarah touched his head he felt her actually rubbing it as if she was trying to comfort him... Ed looked up at her as she smiled._ "It will be okay..." _Edd looked with a huge smile, but Eddy just ignored the sight not buying any of it.

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_  
><em><strong>I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop<strong>_

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
><em><strong>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone...<strong>_

A Car finally pulled up infront of them Ed, gasped Shivering knowing it was Mom... Sarah hugged him as the door Opened And a foot touched the ground, all 4 Kids look in shock as the shadow of Both Ed and Sarah's Mom approaches them._ "It's been Nice knowin You Mono Brow" _Eddy said in a freaked out Tone... _"Ed Is that You?"_ Mom said _"Please Mom no Wedgie for Ed, No Wedgie for Ed No Wedgie for Ed!" _it wasn't long before Ed was yanked to a standing postion as he braced for Impact he felt a hug instead of a beating..._ "Where have you been I have been looking all over for you... I'm so glad your sister called me when you decided to come home..." Ed Smiled "You mean your not going to beat me up..." Sarah walked to Ed with a smile "Of course not son now come on Let's get you home where you really belong." Everyone began to cheer even Ed's mother..._

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<em>**

**_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>**

**_I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone<em>**

**_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
>Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah...<em>**

However while Every one was cheering a man comes from behind Ed._ "Ed of the Continental Harrison?" "Yes?" T_he hitman draws a pistol_ "A gift from Henrich Kora" _Ed quickly thinking fast grabs the gun as it fires missing him. After wrestling the gun he managed to have the pistol shoot the Hitman in his own forehead. As soon as he died it wasn't long before Ed heard a loud Scream from Sarah,_ "Aggh! MOMMY!" _Ed slowly turned and gasped Ed's mother has been shot while he was trying to wrestle the gun away, Edd tried to comfort Sarah as she began to cry over her mother's corpse, and it wasn't long befor Eddy snapped in a very angry tone_ "That JERK!"_ Ed, with anger raging very high storms back to the body and shoots a grand total of about 3 - 4 shots into the dead Hitman's chest automatically getting the attention of the others. He than kicked his rib side hard endlessly until Eddy grabbed him and stopped him._ "Hey Hey Lumphead Calm Down Man Calm Down...Easy Ed Easy..." Ed stops hitting him and is in a state of grief. "He told me to leave it! I left It!"_ Ed slowly began to get back Up as Sarah continue to cry_. "Yo Ed don't worry pal I'll find Henrich and call You Double Dee get him outta here..." _Edd grabbed Ed's shoulder as Ed himself replied_ "Okay..." _and left with Edd. Eddy turned to still see Sarah crying over her mother's corpse.

**ED's Ware House 9:00Am **

Ed began to wake up at the sound of an alarm clock and sees Sarah Who was sitting right on his bed, still Tearing from there Mother's death. _"Sarah... I'm so sorry Little Sister"_ Sarah hugged Ed and began to cry again over the loss of their mother. Ed got up and quickly ran outside both his Kart and Edd and Eddy's Kart are parked infront he looks Up,Tears and says _"Mom I'm So Sorry Mom..."_

**_Remember all the things we wanted  
>Now all our memories they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye_**

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
>Where we take this road someone's gotta go<br>And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
>But I want you to move on so I'm already gone<em>**

**_I'm already gone, already gone  
>You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong<br>I'm already gone, already gone  
>There's no moving on so I'm already gone<em>**


	8. Chapter 8 Ed's Revenge

**Ed's Warehouse 3:00Pm... Blind Thunderstorm, Klein Groove...**

Ed was sadly watching the terrible news on his mother's death and how her body was being transferred to Peach Creek at once in order for her Funeral to begin. just looking at the news Made Ed feel the worst pain in his whole life, even more bad than being abused by both her and Sarah at the same time.

Without a single word The door to Ed's warehouse slowly opened and the sound of a familiar thud caused Ed to turn, "Hey man I heard that your mother died." Harrison said in a very saddened tone. "She did... All because of me." Ed replied back feeling more awful than he had ever felt before. "Well you do realize that cryin over her isn't gonna bring her back right?" Harrison said not trying to be that rude but actually proving a specific point.

Ed sadly nodded but more and more he thought about his mother's death the more anger he inherited. "Don't you worry Harrison when I find Heinrich he's going to wish that he never set foot on this Earth from the start" He snapped Harrison was surprised at the way Ed was acting. What he was saying was like he was begging for a bullet between his eyes by the Russians.

"Now Ed It's great to hear that you would love to avenge your fallen mother But locating Heinrich is like tryin to find a needle In a Hey Stack..." Harrison said in an attempt to prevent the young kid from getting himself Killed.

"I don't care I will find him no matter the cost." Ed said standing up than turning to look at Harrison in the eye circuits. "We'll do what ever we can, but in the mean time pack your belongings and head back to Peach Creek." Harrison ordered for his own safety, but Ed argues against this, "Negative Harrison, she was my mother the best thing I can do to make sure she is at peace is go bang on a few doors and see what happens." "Listen Ed the best thing to do is to leave and get to a safe distance at once Mondo is too dangerous for Kids." Harrison said hopping that Ed would have nothing else to say to this argument, he thought wrong.

"No the best thing is what you have taught me when I first arrived in this city, you never turn your back on the one you love." Ed returned finally at last getting Harrison in his trap by something he had said 12 Days ago. "Harrison, I appreciate for your advice for keeping an Idiot like me out of trouble but I have to do this." Ed said this time in a much softer voice, as Harrison just stared at him as if he was hopeless to prevent him from getting himself shot, beaten or worst killed.

"Ed Lot's of Russians work for Heinrich even if you find him you'll never get to him without goin through his army of Mafia first" Harrison said as his only words. Ed did nothing but pull out his M-9 and cocked it, "I'll be ready..." He said with confidence as he watched Harrison leave his ware house and back into his car and zoom away... "Don't you Worry Harrison when I get through with Heinrich I'll make sure these Russian Schmucks never threaten this city again" Ed said to himself as he tossed the M-9 into the air than twirling it in his fingers.

"Ed!" Ed turned to see Sarah comin into the room with Edd, "Hello baby Sister" Ed replied sitting back down on the crate and begins to clean both of his pistols."Ed we heard your conversation with your friend, we have one thing to say..." Edd started off only to be interrupted by an annoyed Ed, "Listen Double Dee I'm doing this and there is no Way to talk me out of It!" Edd gasped than finally said, "Ed think about what your doing, your too young to be handling guns, and much more importantly you are trying to get yourself killed, and I won't allow that." "Me To" Sarah added on. "Listen Baby Sister I love you and I respect You, but I can't allow This man to roam free after what He has done to Mom, If you don't like than I'm sorry You're going to have to kill me because I'm goin after him." Ed said staring directly into her eyes causing Sarah to tear.

"Ed please don't..." She pleaded nearly almost about to break into a complete Sob. "Ed stop this madness Immediately don't you see? Your becoming a monster!" Edd said nearly almost dropping to his knees in a begging position.

"Why! just because I want to protect my friends and avenge a mother of mine who has taken care of me for 10 Years," Ed approached Edd and looked at him directly in the eye and began to say "They murdered her, Double Dee and I'm suppose to let that go? They have to pay... If not now You tell me when Genius!" Edd now feeling like he had been defeated for the first time in an argument begins to stare at the ground silent.

Sarah runs and hugs Ed tightly, "Please Ed No! I don't wanna lose You!" Ed sofly rubbed the back of her head as she cried all over him. He is soon interrupted by a screech of a cars tires outside of the ware house, he turns to see Harrison return with a crate of weapons. "If your going to kill Heinrich your going to need more than 2 M-9 Pistols" he said dropping the crate as the top flew off revealing a large varity of weapons, an AK-47, an M-4 Rifle, M1911 Pistols, grenades, Magazines, and Time bombs. Ed just stared at the crate for a second than smiled as Harrison smiled back.

2 Hours later, Eddy finally returned in a Mondo City cab and entered the ware house to find Ed looking completely commando, "I found that Jerk, He's At Pier 4, planning to leave the City within the hour." Ed approached Eddy and tossed him an M1911, as he catches it quite startled looking at the Pistol not knowing one bit how it works.

"Now Eddy can I trust you to aid me in escaping Heinrich's Goons, if I should chase him" he asked while stuffing both his M9's inside his holdster on each side of his belt. Eddy is shunned, at first he did not know what to say, he wanted to help Ed, but he had no idea what he was holding or how to use it. "Defiantly yes, but Mono Brow I have no idea how to use this thing" Eddy commented inspecting the weapon for a second until all of a sudden BAM! He accidently fires it as the Shot races under Sarah's legs startling her and hits a barrel right in front of her, sending water all over the floor.

"Eddy! You Idiot!" Sarah roared in a fit of anger, as Eddy gave a sarcastic nervouse smile while shaking in fear, but stopped when he felt a hand from Edd tap him on his shoulder.

"Eddy right now isn't the time for practice, do it for Ed," Edd stated before releasing his hand from Eddy's shoulder, causing him to sigh in defeat. "Alright, lets go," Hearing those words made both Ed and Double D smile, as Harrison soon returned back to the Ware house a second time, only this time, in a new car. "I got the car from him, lets get a move on." He said coming out of the car than switching over to the drivers seat.

Ed and Eddy soon followed shortly after, with Ed in the drivers seat and Eddy in the Back seat. Ed started the car and all 3 Zoom off towards Pier 4 while Sarah and Edd follow in the Junk go Kart that they had used to get to Mondo City.

* * *

><p><strong>Mondo City Docks, Regents Hill 3 miles from Pier 4,<strong>

On a high Bluff overlooking the Pier Edd looks trough Binoculars that he had packed from his room from when they left Peach Creek. "That whole Pier is full of Russians, gettin In isn't going to be easy." Edd described returning to the group who is overlooking a map of the entire pier. "I'm not so sure how to find him on the map though," Edd said unhappily only to get an annoyed growl from Eddy. "Your supposed to be the smart one, and here I'm starting to think otherwise." He snapped pointing a finger at him.

"I say we have Harrison do it for h has lived here in Mondo City longer before any of us have arrived." Ed stated while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. "My Idiot brother has a good point on that one Double D." Sarah agreed who was sitting on the hood of Harrison's car. "Excellent, than he shall tell us the plan, Harrison." Edd said with excitement as he backs away in order to allow Harrison to approach the map.

Harrison approached the table, and spoke directly towards the group first before looking at the map completely. "Okay people listen Up, Heinrich is here yet,ÂÂ so this will prove to be a strategic value on our hit and run on the Russian Pier." He than starts to point at the map, and continues to state his briefing towards the group.

"he will be arriving in a matter of minutes, which gives us the time we need to start an ambush," Harrison said only to be interrupted with another idea from Eddy, "Or we can go in guns blazing and show that jerk what it means to mess with the kids of Peach Creek," "No! they'll be expecting that We need to hit them where it hurts the most" Ed automatically said.

Sarah who eventually grew tired of sitting on the hood of the car was now shown to be standing while at the same time leaning against Harrison's Car twiddling her thumbs around in an attempt to entertain herself, while everyone else tries to plan out a Tragedy.

After a grand total of 2 Minutes, they finally came up with a strategy At last, their plan was to crash the carÂÂ that Harrison had managed to acquire from an unknown allyÂÂ through the gates and kill everyone in the depot than target Heinrich and get off the Pier, before reinforcements can arrive. All except Edd and Sarah who are to remain ontop on Regents Hill in order to watch from above in order to warn the trio if the Cops or FBI should appear. \\

The trio were soon ready to ram the car through the front gate. "Now you sure you wanna do this Kid?" Harrison asked in concern. "Yea, coming to this city killed my mom, And now It's time to set things right, once and for all." Ed answered with complete and utter confidence gripping the steering wheel. "Oh killer boy." Eddy teased with a smirk in the back seat.

"Wait until they are in front of the gate." Harrison ordered as four Russian Mob guards armed with AK-47's and Barrett REC-7 Assault rifles closed in front of the gate. "NOW!" Harrison cried, as Ed furiously Stomped the gas sending the car racing forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Attack on Pier 4 7:35 Pm...<strong>

The Russian guards completely unprepared for the raging vehicle ended up getting run over as the car smashed through the gate, receiving fire from the Russian pier guards. "Let's go get Em Ed," Harrison stated as he beganÂÂ lowering the windowÂÂ and lounged outwards and began to fire rounds with his AK-47, forcing 4 Russian guards to get to cover while 9 more were killed. Eddy fired multiple shots from the back seat with an M1911 pistol that was given to him earlier by Ed, successfully killing 4 more Russians despite missing several hits due to being new at firing a gun.

Ed in the drivers seat shot Guards in theÂÂ front of the vehicle with his M-9 Beretta, while at the same time maneuvered the vehicle passed several strong layers of bullets. The Russians fired as many shots as they possibly could, but the car was just too hard to hit, and one by one more died. "Die you Mother Killers" Ed Yelled shooting another Russian mob in the left Eye than running him over.

Eddy gulped as he gripped his own neck after witnessing Ed's road rage. "Wow remind me to never get you Mad monobrow." Eddy stated un a small hint of fear, before finally lounging himself out the window once more and began to focus once more on the Mafia around him.

A Russian later tried to destroy the car with an RPG-7 at the top of one of the Ware House Roof. "RPG!" Harrison cried, as EdÂ steered the car to the leftÂ missing the rocket by and the impact of the explosion byÂ just an Inch. "Get him Eddy!"Â Ed cried as he fired more rounds from his Beretta at other RussiansÂ on the ground. Than there was trouble, Eddy had run out of ammunition from his M1911, and had no idea had to load in the new Clip.Â "I'm outta ammo! What do I do now!" "Your not out of Ammo, just reload the new Clip!" Harrison replied as he continued firingÂ with his headÂ outÂ the window. "How do you do it?" Eddy replied trying his best to figure out how to reload the pistol as Ed narrowly missed a second RPG that exploded against a large Container,Â causing it to become unstable and collapse ontop of a Van destroying it in the process.

Losing steam on dodging both bullets and RPG's Ed quickly reached back, and grabbed Eddy's M1911 and reloaded it himself with while keeping his foot on the gas,Â along with no hands on the steering wheel. After reloading it quicklyÂ he tosses it back to Eddy. "Thanks Monobrow" He replied, as EdÂ dodger a third RPG rocket that this time exploded near a fuelÂ tanker truckÂ engulfing much of the harbor into flames.

Â "Get him Eddy I can't swerve around these rockets for ever!" Ed cried as Eddy stuck his head out the window, and took aim with his M1911, "Make it count, that is your last mag"Â Harrioson stated while reloading his AK-47. Just as the man had reloaded a fourth RPG, he managed to take aim at the car,Â but was shot by Eddy, sending the rocket firint into the sky.

"Nice shot kid!" Harrison stated as he Eddy grinned, "What can I say, my brother is a wiz at firing guns."Â Ed couldn't help but chuckle at Eddy's lies.Â Just than Ed screeched the car to a stop. "Alright we're going out lets go!" Harrison instructed as he got out of the car first and started firing at multiple Russians inside oneÂ of the dock wear houses completely faltering they're chances to fight back. EdÂ followed behind with his 2 Beretta's as Eddy slowly got out of the car nervously, just as he madÂ his way toward Ed and Harrison, 3 bullets fired and pierced a crate just 3 inches in front of his nose.

WHA! Eddy cried as he raced behind theÂ crate and looked around, only to seeÂ nothing. BAM!Â a shotÂ pierces the crate again, almost hitting Eddy in the nose forcing him to go back into hiding.

Ed and Harrison has soon entered the Ware house and were now cleansing it of all Russian Mafia, Ed however turned to see Eddy panickedÂ behind a crate as he notices the bullet shots. "Eddy you gotta come to us your pinned by a Sniper!" Ed cried, as he ran out side and fired his 2 pistols at what it looks to beÂ nowhere, but was in fact hitting the Snipers position on a roof top across the street.

Â As Ed had the sniper pinned, Eddy raced into the warehouse, as fast as possible before Ed retreated in as well, reloading his Beretta's, but soon noticed that he was on his last rounds. "Ugh oh" Ed gaspedÂ as he placed both mags into his pistol. "I'm running out." he stated looking at one of his pistols for a second. "Who wouldn't blame ya when your firing them alot" Eddy stated before the duo rushed deeper into the warehouse in order to find Harrison.Â

The sounds of gun fire could be heard in the warehouse as Ed and Eddy fought they're way through numerous Russians, until they reached the pier, just as they had taken out 8 more Russians they noticed Harrison pinned on one of the docks, he was shown behind one of the Containers while being over run by Russians. "Golly looks like your pal could use some help Ed." Eddy stated as Ed groaned before Running towards the dock and began to shoot his way through the Russians as Eddy followed, behind while firing from the rear of the Russians. The sudden appearance of both Ed and Eddy forced the surviving Russians to abandon the Pier realizing that it is lost, and escape by sea.

"They're getting away!" Eddy cried as Ed fired both his Beretta's toward the fleeing boats, but was shown to have a hard time hitting them, all of a sudden Harrison arrived from behind the Container with an RPG-7 'Not for long." Within moments he fired a rocket destroying one of the boats causing it to collide with the other one exploding into a ball of fire. "Nice shot Harrison" Ed stated with a smile.

"Come on, Heinrich is sure to be here by now, and if he dose we'll be ready" Harrison replied as he ran with the duo back into the car, and entered it in an attempt to wait and ambush Heinrich when he arrives on the ruined pier, however they're wait was soon interrupted when a truck broke through the secondÂ Warehouse Doors and stormed towards them.

"Ah Man." Eddy gasped as Harrison fired AK-47 Rounds at the front of the speeding truck in an attempt to kill the operator. The bullets pierced the truck but it still kept racing towards them... Ed quickly pressed the gas and the car moved forward again missing the trucks attempt to ram it. The chase is on as the truck filled with Russian reinforcements chases them through the whole pier.Â Ed attempts to toss a Grenade, but the truck moves to the left missing a grand total of 4 Grenades that exploded on Impact.

"NUTS!" Ed yelled as he Steered the Car to the right as Harrison attempted to aim for the driver a second time, but the truck kept getting closer and closer, eliminating that chance. The truck than hit the back of the car causing it to screech left and right but Ed continued to gain control. Eddy than with 2 Pistols shot the trucks tires, causing the driver to lose control and crash into fuel tank setting off a giant explosion that was both seen andÂ heard from all over Mondo City.

The sight of the blastÂ gave Sarah and Edd a huge scare from seeing it with their own eyes, from uptop of Regents Hill.

As soon as the truck was destroyed the car came to a stop again, and all 3 got out a second time, only this timeÂ too look at the roaring fire from the ruins of the destroyed Gas tanks. "That is gonna take forever for this cityÂ to repair" Eddy whined. "No kiddin" Replied Harrison, but Ed did not say anything but continued to watch the flames.

The sounds of Sirens were later heard in the far distance heading their way. "Oh man it's the police" Eddy gasped, as Ed turned to see Heinrich's Car trying to race out of the area, Ed glares and rushes back into the car, followed by Harrison and Eddy and took off after him just in the nick of time as the Police had just arrived in the area with a large fleet load of fire man and News Helicopters.

Heinrich attempts to race to the airfield in an attempt to escape Mondo City by plane, but he is under heavy fire from Ed, Eddy and Harrison behind him. "Why are you running you coward!" Eddy screamed rasing a fist into the sky "I thought you were supposed to be tough!" He responds back to Eddy's wordsÂ by shooting a MP-443 Grach Yarygin Pistol from the drivers side of the window, this would allow Ed and the others to have a large advantage of the Russian Crime boss, as he could no longer pay attention to the road ahead. Ed dodges his bullets unfazed and fires again causing the Bullet to pierce his shoulder.

"Nice shot Kid" Harrison stated, as he climbed out and fired his Ak-47 towards the bottom of the car, within moments, the tires were shot up and they exploded into flames screeching against the pavement of the street. Now Heinrich had no control over the car.

After losing complete control, Ed speeds up his car than violently Strikes the side causing the door to smash Heinrich's arm, sending the remains of his vehicle spinning around the wet pavement, until finally BOOM! Heinrich crashes into A a second fuel tanker truck and incinerates in the explosion.

Ed stopped the car and all 3 look. "It's over..." Ed said my vengeance is fulfilled "Boy now I know not to get you angry Monobrow well Let's go" Ed moved the car in reverse than head back for Jora Heights where Sarah and Edd were waiting...


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**Ed's Warehouse 8:30 Late Dusk: Klein Groove...**

_"Ed I'm so proud of you, I'm so glad that you have finally decided to return to the Cul-De-Sac where you belong..." _Edd said with a big smile, as he watched Ed pack all of his belongings back into his suitcase, Sarah still had her arms wrapped around his waists ever since he had returned to She did not want to let go for any reason..._ "Well Kid I gotta say It was an honor workin with ya,"_ Harrison said with a smile as Ed replied back with eh following_ "Yeah, It has been fun, but not It is time that I returned to Peach Creek where I belong."_ Harrison and Ed smiled than shook hands, moments later Harrison returned to his car and zoomed away, as soon as Harrison left Ed sat down on his sealed suitcase and began to cry for he had wished that his mother would still be alive so she can actually see how much he did right for the first time. Sarah finally at last let go than began to rub his head, _"Mom will always love you Ed, just like I do,"_ She said in a comforting voice as Ed hugged her little sister**.**

**BACK AT PEACH CREEK 1:00Pm...  
><strong>

Ed finally at last returned to the Cul-De-Sac where he got out of the Kart and looked at all of the Cul-De-Sac kids who were all looking at him in complete and utter relief as if all of them were worried sick. Ed smiles as he gets out and all kids pounce on top of him wit complete and utter happiness... Eddy and Edd watched with smiles as Sarah joined in the others...

**END CREDITS The Cul-De-Sac Song Lifehouse Blind Plays...**

_**I was young but I wasn't naive**_  
><em><strong> I watched helpless as he turned around to leave<strong>_  
><em><strong> and still I have the pain I have to carry<strong>_  
><em><strong> a past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried<strong>_

_** after all this time**_  
><em><strong> I never thought we'd be here<strong>_  
><em><strong> never thought we'd be here<strong>_  
><em><strong> when my love for you was blind<strong>_  
><em><strong> but I couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> that I loved you more than you'll ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong> a part of me died when I let you go<strong>_

_** I would fall asleep**_  
><em><strong> only in hopes of dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong> that everything would be like is was before<strong>_  
><em><strong> but nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting<strong>_  
><em><strong> they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor<strong>_

_** after all this time**_  
><em><strong> I never thought we'd be here<strong>_  
><em><strong> never thought we'd be here<strong>_  
><em><strong> when my love for you was blind<strong>_  
><em><strong> but I couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> that I loved you more than you'll ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong> a part of me died when I let you go<strong>_

_** after all this time**_  
><em><strong> would you ever wanna leave it<strong>_  
><em><strong> maybe you could not believe it<strong>_  
><em><strong> that my love for you was blind<strong>_  
><em><strong> but I couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> couldn't make you see it<strong>_  
><em><strong> that I loved you more than you will ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong> a part of me died when I let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong> and I loved you more than you'll ever know<strong>_  
><em><strong> a part of me dies when I let you go<strong>_...

**Ed Edd N Eddy Created By Canadian American Danny Antonucci...**


End file.
